Insinuaciones
by Ocean Lady
Summary: Es algo que quizá no se atrevan a expresar con palabras pero sí han de insinuarse. Wilson/Cameron.
1. Él nunca se cansa ella tampoco

**DISCLAIMER: **_nada sobre la serie House MD me pertenece. Esto está hecho por simple entretenimiento. _

_x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x_

**Él nunca se cansa… ella tampoco**

…_**I've got feelings for you**_

_**Do you still feel the same?**_

_**From the first time I laid my eyes on you**_

_**Felt the joy of living**_

_**I saw heaven in your eyes**_

_**In your eyes…**_

**("Wish you were here" - Nightwish)**

James Wilson nunca se cansa de estar ahí por él, no importa lo que digan, lo que murmuren a sus espaldas. Lo que supongan de cuáles en verdad son sus _verdaderas_ intenciones.

A él no le importa. No los escucha.

Ella nunca se cansa de admirarlos, ya sea por sus intelectos o por esos mini-genios que moran dentro de sus cabezas cada uno en su especialidad. A ella le parece que un Nefrólogo y un Oncólogo son la mejor combinación médica.

Y no le importa que en su afán por cuidar de su amigo la pase por alto. Mientras que todos los demás sigan pensando que Chase irá a conquistarla su secreto estará a salvo.

A _salvo_.

Cuando House necesita ayuda él está ahí. Cuando House necesita calmarse él está ahí. Cuando House necesita desquitarse, bromear o echarle la culpa a alguien por estar rengueando todo el día… él está ahí.

Siempre por y para él.

Wilson, a veces, es sumiso.

Se involucra en el peligroso Baile Dominó de la amistad con House.

Ella también baila con estrépito en un Baile Dominó, sólo que uno un tanto diferente. Trata de moverse de una forma agraciada, de doblar sus curvas cadenciosas para llamar su atención.

Cameron, a veces, también es sumisa.

James Wilson, rompe y destroza, uno a uno, todos sus matrimonios, botándolos al séptimo círculo del infierno porque sabe que en la complicidad de su amistad con Gregory, hay acoplado un tosco y rudo cariño, el cual desvestido de sus guiñapos es mucho más hermoso y vulnerable.

Y por él, por ése cariño en secreto, estará siempre allí, impidiendo a capa y espada que lo dañen o que lo miren con lástima.

Allison, rompe y destroza, una por una, todas las esperanzas que la llevan a soñar en el coqueto oncólogo, quien parece desvivirse sólo para la integridad mental de su único amigo.

Él será el Centinela de los más turbios secretos de su mejor amigo, y ella será quien como un guardián petrificado de antaño lo escrutará de lejos con un brillo incandescente rodeando sus ojos soñadores.

James Wilson nunca se cansará de ser el fiel amigo de Gregory House.

Camero nunca se cansará de ser la colega del mejor amigo de quien le quita la respiración todas las mañanas.

_Él nunca se cansa… ella tampoco_.

_x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x_

**N/A:**** Zen** - **Ravenwood85** – **Aleera** – **Remsy** y **Smilesfan**, a todas muchísimas gracias de corazón por dejarme sus preciosos comentarios en "**Eternos**", ya les contestaré a cada una, un poquito de paciencia. ¡Gracias, lindas!


	2. Tal vez si no despiertan

"**Tal vez si no despiertan"**

Ella duerme… pero aun arropada entre las frazadas siente frío.

Se mueve de un lado hacia el otro inquieta, un poco incómoda. Las sábanas se enroscan entre sus largas piernas; la atrapan como si miles de brazos intangibles, juntos y al mismo tiempo, estuvieran apretando sus articulaciones. Las sábanas de pronto asfixian, se comen el aire, y el fino algodón con el que las han fabricado se siente como lija al rozar la piel pálida.

Hundida en su sueño… tiembla.

Tal vez si no despierta no volverá a sentir el frío del invierto de allá afuera, porque mientras sueñe unos brazos la rodearan proporcionándole al calor que un día la abandonó, y una boca hará estragos con su voluntad.

Cameron no siente frío en esa ensoñación.

Él duerme… pero lo lastima el filo mortal de la soledad.

Las dos plazas de su cama matrimonial ya no se sienten cómodas, ni siquiera suaves. No se reajustan al peso de su cuerpo. ¿A caso le han puesto clavos por debajo del colchón? Hay tanto espacio vacío que podría jurar que un abismo espantoso se abrió justo en medio de su lecho. No puede escapar.

Hundido en su sueño siente fiebre; lo incendia el calor de otro cuerpo enardecido y le quema los oídos la voz femenina que le susurra palabras de amor mientras que la somete a su voluntad. Sabe cómo hacerlo.

Tal vez si no despierta no volverá a saber que hace años que duerme solo, acunado por la soledad: amargo fruto de sus fracasos matrimoniales.

Por eso es mejor que por esa noche ninguno despierte; ni que Cameron se quede mirando ésa películas de romances frustrados como en todas las otras noches de insomnio, ni que Wilson escrute ése álbum recordando en qué terminaron las historias con sus ex.

Es mejor que duerman.

_Dulces sueños, Allison._

_Dulces sueños, James._

x---x---x---x---x---x---x

**N/A**: gracias **Me-the-Freaky-Girl** (tienes razón es lo menos insinuado dentro de la serie y es por ello que se me dio por escribir estas viñetitas. Gracias por tu review) y **smilesfan **(bueno, Smiles no hay nada más que pueda decirte, sólo que espero que te guste esta nueva viñeta y dedicarte un gracias enorme por siempre estar allí. ¡¡Muchas gracias, linda!!)


	3. ¿Jugamos?

**N/A:** _¡cuidado con esta viñeta! Contiene un leve __**SPOILER**__ de "Top Secret" y es algo… insinuante. _

_x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x_

**¿Jugamos?**

"_Tric, tric, tric, tric, tric…"_

Tamborilea los finos dedos sobre la mesa. El esmalte color marfil de sus uñas se rasga un poco a cada impacto. Está ansiosa, quiere ir a visitarlo, escuchar su voz o ver sus ojos pardos. Necesita desesperada, descontrolada e imperiosamente verlo… pero no se atreve.

Allison piensa que, si de improvisto, irrumpiera en su oficina usando una tontera como excusa estaría siendo muy obvia; demasiado como para soportarlo. Es tan _tonta_ mintiendo que le se notaría a leguas el motivo subyacente que le arrastra hasta el Departamento de Oncología.

Pero la necesidad de oler su perfume o de reírse de sus corbatas es fuerte, casi impulsiva. Sinceramente no cree que pueda resistirse un minuto más.

Y no puede escapar; el nuevo paciente que ingresó para ser diagnosticado requiere de su atención.

Está ansiosa. Quiere distraerse.

Necesita _jugar_.

"_Monitorear un tipo que duerme es muy aburrido_"; pensó sin atreverse a verbalizarlo en voz alta. Sin embargo sabía bien que el aburrimiento mezclado con ansias, a veces, lleva a hacer cosas de las cuales chicas como ella luego se arrepienten.

"¿Sabes lo que podríamos hacer?"; le insinúa a Chase con ojos de picardía. Él sonríe, confundido, pero festejando para sus adentros.

"¡Por dios¡por dios¡por dios!"; grita en silencio. "¿Aquí?"; pregunta luciendo sospechosamente dubitativo y pudoroso.

Cameron sube las piernas a la mesa en donde se apoyaban las computadoras y le muestra sus pantalones violetas que visten con elegancia sus estilizadas piernas. Chase no puede evitar pensar, la bata blanca de pronto la siente como fuego quemándolo entero. Se agita, transpira, se incómoda. No puede lidiar con las imágenes que flotan desde su conciencia mostrándosela a ella sugestivamente.

Allison sonríe, sabe que Chase la desea cuando ella sólo… pretende divertirse para calmar su ansiedad, para distraerse.

"¿Jugamos?"; le dice y el desenfreno le llegó a ambos. Pero no fue suficiente para ninguno de los dos y ella necesita volver a _jugar_. Aún no puede quitárselo de la cabeza.

Vuelven a esconderse en una oscura habitación. Chase se desespera creyendo que toca el cielo con las manos y ella sigue fingiendo, continúa siendo arrastrada por la corriente pero pensando en _él_… solo en _él_.

House interrumpe el "momento íntimo" y el frenesí parece congelarse de repente. Chase empalidece, deja escapar un leve suspiro de resignación. No sabe cuándo será la próxima vez. Es una pena para Robert.

Allison sonríe nerviosa para sus adentros, agitada, subida a la montaña rusa del frenesí ardiente con _su_ imagen dibujada en la cabeza.

House cierra la puerta.

"_Menos mal que no entró James_"; pensó sin dejar de sonreír.

_¿Qué tal si jugamos otra vez?_

_x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x_

**N/A**: esta viñeta está dedicada a **Ninfa-LostMD** (ya que te encanta esta pareja como a mí. Espero de corazón que también te guste esta viñeta nueva); a **Smilesfan** (época de exámenes… ¡qué tengas mucha suerte! Me alegro que te gusten estas viñetas, siendo mi primer fic "Wlimeron" me das muchos ánimos. ¡¡Gracias, simles!!) y a **Me-the-Freaky-Girl** (me pone súper contenta que también se sigan gustando estas viñetas. En cuanto a las historias puedes elegir le que más te guste a ti, sobre qué pareja te gusta leer. ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario!!)


	4. Será más difícil

**N/A**esta viñeta está desarrollada en** Pre-Meaning **(primer capítulo de la tercera temporada).

_x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x_

"**Será más difícil"**

Son las 7: 45am… y se sienta en la silla. Son las 7: 50am… y se pone nerviosa. Son las 7: 55am… y se impacienta.

Son las 8am…; mira hacia la puerta.

"Ya llega… ya llega"; susurra.

Cameron disfruta que, mientras House se recupera de la balacera, sea Wilson el que esté a la cabeza de la Oficina de Diagnósticos. Aunque extraña un poco el sarcasmo cáustico de su Jefe la atmósfera del Departamento es mucho más relajada.

Wilson está al mando y… ¡cielo santo como le gusta que sea de esa forma!

Ella aprovecha su cercanía nutriéndose de su intelecto, que aunque no es tan deductivo, refinado e ingenioso como el de su mejor amigo, esas chispas de comprensión y dulzura que emanan su personalidad la atrae, la atrapa y la hunde terriblemente en deseos agridulces.

"Buenos días, Cameron"; le dice Wilson al llegar a la oficina. Son las 8am en punto.

Ya no se impacienta.

"Buenos días, James"; responde cruzándose de piernas. Wilson observa el movimiento grácil de sus extremidades sintiéndose incapaz de desviar la mirada hacia otra perspectiva que no fuese la corta pollera que Cameron viste esa mañana.

"¿Desde cuándo nos llamamos por los nombres?"; pregunta sorprendido.

"Desde cuándo dejamos de hacerlo"; responde ella acomodando los codos sobre la mesa.

James le dedica una mirada tendida y Allison, tan estoica como una roca, la sostiene ocultando las palpitaciones de un corazón que pronto saldría disparado rompiendo sus costillas, si a caso él seguía observándola de esa forma.

"_Por dios santo mira hacia otro lado, mira hacia otro lado…"_; se repite Cameron dentro del silencio de su consciencia mientras comienza a sentir el cuerpo empapado.

"_Resiste, no mires su pollera, no mires sus rodillas, nos mires sus piernas…_ "; se reprende él, también en el silencio de su consciencia, sin quitarle los ojos de los suyos.

Cuddy interrumpe dentro de la Oficina.

"House estará de vuelta dentro de dos semanas"; dice antes de marcharse.

Wilson y Cameron intercambian algunas miradas de asombro. James refleja su felicidad en la sonrisa que decora su rostro: "_ése bastardo tiene más vidas que un felino_"; piensa poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, en cambio, Camero está contenta pero no exactamente feliz.

Vuelven a conectar sus miradas.

No dicen palabra.

Ambos están pensando lo mismo y se sienten un poco desdichados.

Dentro de dos semanas Wilson volverá a su Oficina de Oncología y a sus consultas habituales mientras que Cameron se hundirá en la mirilla del microscopio haciendo los exámenes inmunológicos repartidos, como cartas en una partida de truco, por House.

Ambos lo saben, pueden verse mutuamente haciendo lo mismo de siempre.

Entonces no podrán verse todas las mañanas, como tanto les gusta. Aunque prefieren decir que "_será más difícil_" que "_casi imposible_".

¿A caso no iba a volver dentro de cuatro semanas?

_¡Por Dios será una tortura!_

_x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x_

**N/A**: muchas gracias: **LatexoHPo **(gracias por tus hermosas palabras. Coincidimos perfectamente con respecto a lo que has dicho en tu review: Jimmy es muy guapo y también es mi sueño verlos juntos. Espero que esta nueva viñeta también te guste. ¡¡Gracias por leer!!)y** Me-the-Freaky-Girl **(jajaja, otra vez tienes toda la razón, Cameron deja muy mal a Chase con ese "jueguito". Haz elegido "Eternos"… Bueno, espero de corazón que te guste –aunque su actualización se tardará un poquillo -. ¡¡Gracias por leer!!)


	5. ¡Oh, sueña, sueña!

**N/A**¡**cuidado** con esta viñeta! Contiene un muy leve Lemmon. Si eres sensible a estos temas no leas esto.

_x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x_

"**¡Oh, sueña, sueña!"**

Cameron hace mucho tiempo que está sola. _Muy sola…_ Necesita creer que el cariño masculino existe, le urge llenar los espacios vacíos de su casa, sea con una voz haciendo batifondo o con la presencia de algún amante que se entregue por completo a ella.

Camina hasta el sillón de cuero negro con la misma sensación de soledumbre sobre las espaldas. Algunas veces se hace insoportable. Escruta los ventanales del lugar sintiéndose una desgraciada. Recuesta el cuerpo rendido sobre el cómodo respaldo del sillón pensado en todo el espacio que la rodea. Se encoje, se acongoja y el reflejo de _su_ mirada llega hasta ella, _salvándola_ de la miseria.

Pensar que _él_ está tan cerca…

Cella los párpados abogatados recordando su cara coqueta, simulando aspirar su perfume embriagador. Siente que su aroma siempre encuentra la forma de inmiscuirse entre las partículas para atormentarla y no dejarla _olvidarlo_ si quiera por un momento.

Imágenes del subconsciente comienzan un racconto sutil, borroso e inconexo de a momentos; luego las escenas se aclaran disipando la neblina, puede verse ella misma en compañía de alguien más. Están dentro de una habitación que no reconoce, sus manos comienzan el juego de la seducción, hallándose, descubriéndose, acariciando partes vampiresas que duermen durante el día y despiertan por la noche. Ella recorre rincones escondidos en un cuerpo que no revela su identidad, y disfruta de ese anonimato… porque la desespera, porque la anima a ir por más.

Siente las manos de aquél hombre grandes, seguras, distinta de las suyas pequeñas y desmemoriadas de cómo brindar placer. _Tiembla_ _con facilidad_.

Al principio se dejó llevar sin participar, sólo entregándose a los toques magistrales de las yemas de los dedos del _extraño_, pero esta abstracción le duró hasta que él la insito hacer lo mismo sin ningún miedo. Y comenzó a acariciar, a sentir que las sensaciones ardientes volvían a despertar en su bajo vientre.

Despertó sobresaltada, sudada… Alguien estaba parado a su lado, observándola ceñudo. Con el corazón todavía agitado trató de ponerse de pie, despeinada, alborotada, desalineada.

"_¿Te sientes bien?";_ preguntó Wilson escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"_Eh… eh… sí, sí";_ respondió Cameron acomodándose la bata blanca.

"_House te está buscando."_

Ambos salieron de la sala. Allison seguía poniendo de forma un poco más decente su camisa levemente mojada, Wilson no dejaba de observarla.

"_¿Tuviste una pesadilla?";_ preguntó escrutándola persuasivo.

Cameron conectó con su mirada parda y se puso colorada hasta las orejas.

"_¡A veces me pones de los pelos, James…!"_

_x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x_

**N/A**: **Me-the-Freaky-Girl** (ya llegaré el momento del "ligue", jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu ánimo Freaky-girl. Me encanta que te guste estas viñetas). **Marel** (¡Hola, Marel! Me llena de alegría que te guste el fic. "Será más difícil" está lleno de miradas y pensamientos sugestivos, jajaja, me alegra que te hayan gustado. Espero que esta nueva viñeta también te guste. Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario.)


End file.
